


Sewing Isn't All That Bad

by Bookworm445



Series: 50 Minute Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: And it was an accident I swear, Dead people are probably mentioned, Dirk and Kanaya are Moirails, Everyone who survived is here, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, I just wanted to write about Dirk and Kanaya bonding over sewing, I know Eridan was at one point, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sewing, They all live together after the game, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: When Dirk walked into the common room, he hadn't expected to see Kanaya sitting on the couch. That itself was normal, but what she was doing was not – she was sewing.In which Dirk discovers that being able to sew isn't that bad and gains a new Moirail.





	

When Dirk walked into the common room, he hadn't expected to see Kanaya sitting on the couch. That itself was normal, but what she was doing was not – she was _sewing_. He'd never brought up his skill when talking to Roxy, Jane or Jake because strong, independent, manipulative puppet masters didn't sew. (Well, they probably made their own puppets, but that's the wrong kind of puppet master.) At least, that's what he'd gotten from any pre-apocalypse media. But Kanaya was strong and independent, and honestly kind of terrifying with that chainsaw of hers, and she sewed, _openly_ , and yet _no-one_ cared. No-one thought any less of her. And so Dirk left the common room, forgetting what he'd gone there for in the first place, and sat in his room to think.

 

The next morning he sat down next to Kanaya as she sewed.

"Dirk," She greeted, not looking up from her sewing. Dirk watched, fascinated. She was better than him, seeming so elegant and so fast as the needle moved through the fabric. Kanaya looked up.

"Are you interested in sewing?" She asked, "I could teach you if you want." Dirk froze. He already knew how to sew, but yes he wanted Kanaya to teach him because she was so good and if he said he learned from her, maybe no-one would be that bothered. But then there was also what he'd learned his entire life, from media that was over 400 years old. He knew it was probably outdated, and no one would care if he could sew or not but insecurities are a hard thing to shake off.

"Yes, please." He mumbled.

 

The next morning, Kanaya had two needles set out, along with two spools of thread and the pattern for a t-shirt. She patiently worked him through the steps as he purposefully messed up, trying not to show that he already knew how to thread a needle and tie off the end of the cotton so that it wouldn't slip straight through the fabric. Kanaya told him she'd help more tomorrow, but that they should probably stop now due to the number of times he'd stabbed himself with the needle. Dirk agreed immediately. Rose was standing in the doorway when he left.

 

The next morning, he showed that he could thread a needle properly by accident. Kanaya had clapped and praised him for getting better, but Dirk knew she suspected. Jake came in half-way through the lesson, heading straight for the kitchen. Rose came in behind him, and she sat on the armchair opposite the couch and didn't comment. Dirk sewed an entire seam in that lesson.

 

Rose was already in the armchair the next morning when Dirk went down for his lesson. She greeted him and went back to reading, and Kanaya sat and taught him about the necessity of properly sewn seams. When she questioned him about how he already knew so much, Dirk used the excuse of common sense. Rose smirked from the armchair.

 

Rose was there again. Dirk was used to it now – Kanaya was almost never without Rose after all; they were practically a package deal. Dirk had been lucky that first morning to catch Kanaya alone. As he left, Rose stood up and followed him.

"You don't have to be ashamed of already knowing how to sew, you know," she told him, "I knit after all, and no-one messed with me after I killed an ogre with my knitting needles."

 

The next lesson Dirk told Kanaya everything. Apparently, Vriska had messed with her when they were younger, and then Kanaya had sent the spider-bitch a picture of her standing outside in the sun with her lusus. Dirk didn't learn anything about sewing that lesson, but he learned a lot about Kanaya.

 

After that, Dirk began bringing his own sewing kit downstairs. Kanaya pointed out ways to make his smuppets more durable and Dirk occasionally helped with some of her clothing orders. Most of their time on that couch in the mornings were spent talking while sewing. Dirk learned that Kanaya had once sewn a costume for Vriska, one of Eridan's capes and a T-shirt for Karkat in the hot summer months. He learned that she'd had to chainsaw open her lusus' carcass to collect the matriorb, and how she and Karkat had spent weeks training and collecting frogs on her planet (the Land of Rays and Frogs). In return, Dirk told her of her failed relationship with Jake ("I once was crushing on Vriska, actually!" "Seriously?") and of his life on earth fighting drones in the 25th century.  It didn't take long for Dirk to consider Kanaya a friend. That, of course, meant he built her a murder-bot and asked Rose for her chumhandle.

 

timaeusTestified [TT]  began pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT] at 02:44 

TT: Rose.  


TT: Yes, Dirk?  


TT: Sorry to pester you so late – early – but I was just wondering what Kanaya’s chumhandle is?  


TT: Kanaya’s? I hope you don’t intend to pester her this late, but it’s grimAuxiliatrix.  


TT: Thank you.  


TT: No problem. Just wondering – what will you be pestering her about?  


TT: Sewing and stuff.  


timaeusTestified [TT]  ceased pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT] at 03:02 

TT: Stuff?  


tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]  at 03:03 

timaeusTestified [TT]  began pestering  grimAuxillatrix [GA] at 14:36 

TT: So Rose gave me your chumhandle.  


GA: Well Actually We Use Trollian So Its A Trolltag But If You Are Looking For Kanaya Thats Me  


TT: Oh, this is Dirk.  


GA: Then I Suppose You Would Be Looking For Me  


GA: What Did You Want To Talk About  


TT: I just wanted to talk. You’re the first troll I’ve met that doesn’t judge me for what my pre-scratch self did – Dave’s Bro, I mean. Terezi tried to hang me yesterday.  


GA: She Does That  


GA: But Your Pre Scratch Self Is Your Pre Scratch Self  


GA: And You Are You  


GA: Why Would I Judge You  


TT: I sat next to you making sex puppets.  


GA: True That Was Rather Odd  


GA: But Not Enough Reason Not To Befriend You  


TT: I told you what I did to Jake.  


GA: I Think That Was More Communication Issues Than Your Fault  


GA: Have You Ever Asked Him What He Felt About What Happened  


TT: No…  


GA: You Should Talk To Him  


GA: I Got The Chance To Ask Him What He Thought Of You A Couple Of Days Ago And Its Better Than What You Think  


TT: Okay, I may not have talked to many trolls but I do talk to Dave, John, Rose and Jade and this seems almost pale.  


GA: Im Sorry Was I Too Forward  


TT: No, no I’m not bothered it’s just… I was literally just talking to you about how I ruined my relationship with Jake and…  


TT: Isn’t moirallegiance a form of relationship?  


GA: Yes It Is  


TT: Would it be pale if I told you I’d made you something?  


GA: Sort Of  


GA: Yes  


TT: Well I made you a robot. He’s probably headed for you room now. Maybe he’s even already there.  


grimAuxillatrix [GA] is an idle chum! 

TT: Kanaya?  


GA: Sorry I Had To Let Him In  


GA: Hes Adorable  


GA: Did You Base Him Off My Lusus  


TT: Yes.  


GA: Thank You Dirk  


GA: I Like Him Very Much  


GA: And Yes That Was Kind Of Pale  


GA: Actually It Was Very Pale  


GA: Would It Be Too Forward If I Asked You To Be My Moirail  


TT: No it wouldn’t, I don’t think. I don’t know much of troll customs, but I would be honoured to be your Moirail. I just can’t promise I’ll be a good one.  


GA: Youll Be Fine  


GA: <>  


TT: Do I send a Diamond back? Is that what I’m supposed to do here?  


GA: Yes  


TT: <>  


GA: Thank You  


GA: Im Going To Go Tell Rose Now  


TT: Bye Kanaya.  


GA: Bye Dirk  


GA: Have A Good Afternoon  


TT: You too.  


grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]  at 15:57 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking pesterlogs. They are the worst to format.


End file.
